


Little Red Knickers

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Poor John Deacon, Rimming, Roger in red panties, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: “If we’re gonna fuck like this I’ll have to take these off,” Roger laughs breathlessly, reaching for the knickers that are halfway down his legs.Brian’s a little disappointed to see Roger shimmy out of the underwear, but if it means he’ll get his dick inside his boyfriend quicker then it’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make.Roger manages to get one leg out of the knickers but they get tangled around his other ankle as they kiss.“Fuck it,” Brian groans, “good enough.”He hoists Roger up by the backs of his thighs, the younger man letting out a startled yelp as he grips Brian’s shoulders for support. Roger wraps his legs around Brian’s waist, the knickers still hanging off one of his ankles as Brian pins him to the wall.ORRoger wears women’s underwear for Brian in the bedroom. It goes down very well.





	Little Red Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone fic or as a sequel to Thank God It’s Christmas. I had a few requests for Roger modelling the lacy red underwear from that fic for Brian so I hope this delivers.
> 
> I’m trying to do a mixture of fluffy and smutty fics but let me know if you have any prompts and I’ll do my best to accommodate. As always, comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

“How’s it going in there, Rog?” Brian calls, picking up a magazine from the bedside table and flipping through it.

“Fine!” Roger hollers from the bathroom. “Everything’s fine- I’ll just be a minute.”

That’s what Roger had said when he’d disappeared in there ten minutes ago, leaving Brian naked and aroused on the bed after a heavy makeout session. Brian’s erection has since flagged however, and he’s starting to get a bit concerned.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” 

“Honestly, it’s fine! I...I’m coming out now.”

Brian tosses his magazine aside with a sigh. It’s starting to get chilly and he half considers putting some clothes on until-

-until Roger steps out of the bathroom in a pair of red lacy women’s underwear.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Brian whispers, taking in the sight of his lover standing there a little shyly, lacy material clinging to his hips in an incredibly appealing way. It’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“What do you think?” Roger asks with a nervous smile. “They’re a little tight and they’re fucking uncomfortable, but I think I’ve managed to arrange my bits so they’re not falling out all over the place.”

“Rog.” Brian swallows, tongue heavy in his mouth. “You look... _fuck_.”

Roger’s smile grows a little more confident, and he leans back against the bathroom door frame, one hand running through his hair and the other on his cocked hip, striking a sexy pose. 

“Do you like it, Bri?” he says in a husky voice, smiling cheekily. “Do you like the way I look in these tiny little knickers?” 

Brian pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the bed so he can get a better look. His cock is definitely interested in the sight in front of him. 

“You look so fucking sexy, Rog. Absolutely gorgeous. Turn around for me? Please?”

Roger laughs but does as instructed, doing a little twirl so that Brian can get a look at him from behind.

Roger’s arse has always been one of Brian’s favourite things to look at, but right now it’s in a class of its own. The way the lacy material clings to the younger man in all the right places makes Brian harden incredibly quickly. The knickers aren’t exactly a thong, but they are a little small for Roger which means his backside isn’t completely covered. 

The younger man’s confidence seems to be growing, because he does a little shimmy and grins over his shoulder. Brian quickly decides that he can’t just look, he needs to _touch_.

“Come here, baby,” Brian commands, knowing that Roger responds well to a bit of dominance. 

Roger saunters over slowly, coming to a stop between Brian’s open legs. The younger man puts his hands on Brian’s shoulders as Brian reaches up to grab Roger by the arse and pull him forward. The texture of the lace on the younger man’s smooth skin is almost enough to make Brian come there and then. 

With Roger standing, Brian is pretty much eye-level with the red lacy knickers, meaning it’s easy for him to lean forward and lick a stipe from Roger’s right hip to his left just above the top of the pantyline. Roger shudders and gasps as Brian’s lips dip down to mouth at the noticeable bulge beneath the lace.

“You’re so _naughty_ , Rog,” Brian chuckles, nuzzling his boyfriend’s crotch. “Dressing up like a _slut_ for me.”

“Yeah,” Roger agrees breathlessly, throwing his head back in pleasure. “I’m a naughty boy. You should _punish_ me, Bri.”

“Hm, maybe I should teach you a lesson. Why don’t you go and face the wall? Brace your hands and spread your legs.”

Roger obeys without hesitation, almost tripping over himself to get into the position Brian has requested. Brian makes a mental note that he should try ordering the younger man around in the bedroom more often.

“You’re very eager, love,” Brian comments as he slowly follows his boyfriend. He stands behind Roger, settling his hands on slim hips and admiring the curve of his backside.

“I’ve been _bad_ , Bri,” Roger reminds him, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder. “I’m such a slut.”

“Yes you are.” Brian raises one hand and brings it down firmly against Roger’s arse.

Roger lets out a groan that goes straight to Brian’s cock.

“You have no shame,” Brian whispers in the younger man’s ear, delivering a few more smacks to his rear. “Parading around in front of me like this. I think you secretly enjoy being punished.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Roger gasps, as Brian starts to build a rhythm with the spanking. “Bri, please-“

“Please _what_?” Brian aims a little lower, delivering a few smacks where Roger’s arse meets the tops of his thighs. “Tell me what you want, Rog.”

“I want- _oh_ \- I want you to fuck me. I want you _inside_ me.”

“ _Yes_.” Brian falls to his knees, and kisses the backs of Roger’s thighs as he takes hold of the lace and pulls the knickers down. He doesn’t take them off completely, but gently eases them down to mid-thigh, so that he has access to the younger man’s bare backside.

“Fucking beautiful,” Brian says appreciatively, leaning forward to lick between Roger’s arse cheeks, holding him in place firmly by the hips as he uses his tongue to probe at the younger man’s hole.

“Brian,” Roger gasps. “Jesus Christ. _Brian Harold May._ ”

It’s generally a good sign when Roger uses Brian’s full name in the bedroom. Brian’s been pleased to learn that this usually means he’s doing a good job and should continue whatever he’s doing. 

He spends a few minutes teasing Roger with his lips and tongue, enjoying the sounds of his boyfriend slowly becoming undone, before he pulls away to fumble for a condom and lube in the nearby bedside table. 

Roger doesn’t move, but turns to watch what the older man is doing. The pupils of his eyes are blown wide so they’re only encircled by a thin rim of icy blue, and he’s flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his nipples. The red knickers are still around his thighs. He looks utterly _ruined_. 

“You want to do this on the bed?” Roger asks, his voice raspy.

“No.” Brian returns to his spot behind the the younger man, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube before tracing Roger’s hole gently. “I want you right here, up against this wall.”

“This wall,” Roger moans as Brian starts to finger him open, “is right next to Deaky’s room.”

“I know,” Brian laughs, nuzzling at the back of Roger’s neck, working his fingers in and out of the blond’s arse. “Don’t you think that’s hot? That he might hear us fucking?”

Roger lets out a cry when Brian finds that sweet spot inside of him.

“God, I need you so badly,” Roger moans. “I can’t even think about Deaky at the moment. Need your cock in me _now_.”

“Turn around,” Brian whispers as he gently removes his fingers, “I wanna see your face.” 

Roger turns round on shaky legs, and immediately snatches the condom packet to tear it open and work it onto Brian’s erection. He pours some lube into his hand and starts to stroke Brian as they kiss, hips almost flush.

“If we’re gonna fuck like this I’ll have to take these off,” Roger laughs breathlessly, reaching for the knickers that are halfway down his legs. 

Brian’s a little disappointed to see Roger shimmy out of the underwear, but if it means he’ll get his dick inside his boyfriend quicker then it’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make.

Roger manages to get one leg out of the knickers but they get tangled around his other ankle as they kiss.

“Fuck it,” Brian groans, “good enough.”

He hoists Roger up by the backs of his thighs, the younger man letting out a startled yelp as he grips Brian’s shoulders for support. Roger wraps his legs around Brian’s waist, the knickers still hanging off one of his ankles as Brian pins him to the wall.

Roger is fucking _heavy_ , but Brian is so turned on by this point that he doesn’t care. He guides his cock to his boyfriend’s hole, moaning with pleasure as he enters that familiar tight heat.

Roger bites his lip and his head hits the wall, his eyes rolling. 

Pinning Roger to the wall takes the strain off Brian slightly, but his muscles are still aching from holding up the majority of the smaller man’s weight. This is going to have to be a quick one.

Brian starts to thrust his hips, slowly at first to give Roger a chance to adjust, before picking up the pace when the younger man starts begging. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Roger cries hoarsely, “oh my god, Brian, you’re so good, so good, Bri, _please fuck me_ -“

Partly driven by Roger’s encouragement and partly by his aching muscles, Brian starts driving into his boyfriend as fast as his hips are able to, screwing Roger up against the wall so hard that he’s pretty sure John will definitely be able to hear the steady _thump thump thump_ of their coupling.

Brian hitches one of Roger’s legs a little higher up on his waist to get a better angle, and he notes it’s the same leg where the lacy knickers are still wrapped around the younger man’s ankle. He leans forward to kiss his boyfriend roughly.

“Touch yourself,” Brian growls against Roger’s lips. “Get yourself off, Rog.”

Roger removes one hand from Brian’s shoulder to stroke his cock, trapped between the two of them, gasping with pleasure as Brian continues to fuck him roughly. It takes less than a minute for him to shudder and come over both of them, and the sight of Roger orgasming is almost enough to push Brian over the edge.

“Come on, Bri,” Roger says breathlessly, a tired smile on his face. “Come inside me.”

Roger uses Brian’s shoulders as leverage and starts to rock himself up and down on the older man’s cock. The combined effort of them fucking against each other is creating quite a racket, and Brian knows there’s no way that John can’t hear what’s going on in here-

The sight of Roger’s blond hair all disheveled and his pale skin flushed, combined with the tight heat of his arse, finally pushes Brian over the edge, and he has to grip Roger tightly to make sure he doesn’t drop him as he comes.

It takes him a few seconds to come down from his blinding orgasm, and when he does he gives Roger a gentle kiss before carefully depositing him back on the floor, his cock slipping out of the younger man in the process. 

“Whoa.” Roger stumbles on unsteady legs, falling into Brian’s arms before righting himself. “God, my legs are like jelly- and you were the one doing all the work!”

Brian laughs. “That’s the best workout I’ve had in a while.” He strokes Roger’s hair away from his sweaty face. “Are you alright? I was a bit rough with you at the end.”

“I’m fine,” Roger assures him with a tired smile. “My arse took a bit of a pounding, but quite frankly I think that was the best fuck I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Mm, I agree.” Brian steals another kiss. “I have to say those little red knickers of yours were an _excellent_ purchase.”

“Oh,” Roger giggles, going red again. “Yeah. I’m glad you liked them.” He notices that said knickers are still tangled around his ankle, and he uses his other foot to kick them off. “I might have to start wearing them around the house.”

“Stop talking like that, or you’ll get me going again.” 

Roger rolls his eyes. “I don’t think my poor bum can take another spanking for a couple of days at least. Join me for a shower?”

“Sounds good.” Brian presses a kiss to Roger’s temple. “I’m knackered. We can apologise to John in the morning.”

Roger laughs and turns to retreat into the bathroom, giving Brian a lovely view of the younger man’s very red rear.

Brian grins and picks up the knickers from the floor. He’ll definitely need to make sure they keep these somewhere safe.

END


End file.
